Beyblade: Akari's Story
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: When Akari Rose's family was murdered by mysterious cloaked figures they kidnapped her and forced her to work in the Dark Woods Circus.Just as she thought of ending her life the Bit Beast Ampithere appeared and saved her life. A few years later she met...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the Vocaloid song Dark Woods Circus I only own Akari Rose , Haru, the Phantom Beyblade, and Rose Company

* * *

><p><p>

_In a __woods  
>Deep,deep inside<br>It exist.  
>That circus.<br>The chairman,  
><em>_Big eyes and  
>A tall height.<br>Ten meter._

_Casts are  
>All distorted.<br>Forms are  
>Strange though<br>Quite  
>Fun,it is<br>At the circus in dark woods._

_A two-heads' sideshow  
>A diva of by-form as 2nd and<br>That thing that eats cold-things  
>That blue beast... See.<em>

_...Never was hoped for. Given life (in) this body.  
>Why do people watch me with such eyes<br>Her face,decaying._

_It's painful  
>It's too painful<br>She said  
><em>_Yet the circus goes on._

_How fun.  
>How fun.<br>This circus is fun.  
>A rotten fruit<br>To that melting eye  
>Festered skin reflects.<br>_  
><em>I want to die.<br>I want to die.  
>Please get me out of here.<br>"That's impossible", that  
>I think somebody said it before.. <em>

"Why did they take me here?" cried a young girl about the age of ten. " Why did they have kill my family?"

" I want to die!" She cried as she clutched her beyblade.

Her parents had given that beyblade to her before they were killed back in England by strange cloaked figures and it was they set her mansion on fire and took her away to a secret lab where they experimented on her an several others then forced them to work at their circus. That circus was known as the Dark Woods Circus. As she sat inside her cage holding onto the beyblade the only thing what was left from her old life just as a voice of a male came flooding into her ears.

" Akari Rose, do you truly wish to die?" he asked her.

" I do." she replied.

" Surely your deceased family will not want you to just throw your life away." he said.

" Who are you!" she cried, " How do you know about my parents?"

" I am the Bit Beast known as Amphithere and I have been serving your family for centuries. Said Amphithere.

"Your father's side of the family had me by their side since the Dark ages in England as the Queen's Dragon."

" So why are you here then all high and mighty Bit Beast the protector of my family?" said Akari snottily.

" I wish to make a contract with you." said Amphithere.

" A contract?" asked Akari.

" Yes." said Amphithere. " I will do anything you order me to do in exchange that you will let me turn you into a Bit Beast like me."

Akari looked at Amphithere and nodded.

" Yes I accept Amphithere, anything is better than this place." she said.

" Very well then Akari, now give me a name so that the contract will commence." said Amphithere.

" From now on you will be known as Haru Nakamura!" said Akari.

The Bit Beast walked out of the shadows in the body of an attractive human boy with brown hair and red eyes wearing a blue jacket and red shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He raised his right hand to his heart and bowed gracefully to Akari his new master.

" I Amphithere now known as Haru Nakamura will serve you as to the best of my ability lady Akari.


	2. That Majestic, Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I only own Akari Rose, her Bit Beast Amphithere A.K.A. Haru Nakamura, the Phantom Beyblade, and the Phantom Rose Company.

* * *

><p><p>

Akari gasped in surprise as a red rose necklace with red bead chain appeared around her neck as well as Haru's dragon form appeared onto her blade with a rose background.

" Wow pretty!" beamed Akari as she admired her newly acquired necklace and bit piece.

" I'm glad you like it Akari sama, since that necklace is the symbol of our contract." said Haru. " Just remember this after you die you will automatically become a Bit Beast.

" Of course I won't forget Haru." said Akari.

" Oh! By the way I can give you back your lower body surely you don't want to leave here with goat torso and legs." said Haru as he snapped his fingers.

As he snapped his fingers Akari's goat torso and legs disappeared and returned into her original human ones.

" Thank you so much now Haru, do you mind if you broke the cage door so that we can leave this dreaded place?" asked Akari.

" Yes my lady." said Haru as he blasted the door with his powers.

After that, Akari escaped the Dark Woods Circus with Haru and went back to the ruins of her mansion. The mansion was burnt and was in shambles. Akari stared at her home then looked down as sad memories came flooding into her mind.

" So this is what remains of my mansion..." she whispered. Her voice slightly cracked.

She and Haru walked further into the ruins of Rose Manor when Akari went into her old room. All of her things were either burned up or slightly damaged. She went up to her laptop and brushed off the ashes and opened it even though she knew it would never again turn on.

" This is the laptop that I stored all of my data on beyblades and each of the bladers stats in." explained Akari to Haru. " Now all of my work is gone forever."

Akari and Haru left her room and into the place that used to be the storage room when she saw something that looked like armor. The armor was old and was a mix of gold and silver with a shield with Haru's dragon form as its crest. Akari went up to it and turned the shield over. Her father once mentioned to her when she was younger that the shield had a beyblade launcher attached to it. As she thought of the memory of her father's warm smile and her mother's kind and gentle voice, she started to shake and her eyes can no longer hold back her tears. Akari let out a wail and launched herself onto the Bit beast's arms and started to sob. Several days later thanks to Haru, the Rose manor had been rebuilt and Akari created a company that produces her own custom made beyblades. That company will end up known world wide as the Phantom Rose Company.

A/N: First chapter done. Next chapter will be about Akari meeting Tyson and the Bladebreakers on the ship that would supposedly take them to the Beyblade tournament in Russia. So review!


	3. That Majestic, Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I only own Akari Rose, Haru, Phantom Rose Company, and the Phantom Beyblade.

A/N: I changed the part where Akari was supposed to meet the Blade Breakers on the ship to Russia since I changed my mind so instead, she will meet them in London after the Dark Blader Cenotaph attacked them. Also Akari's Beyblade is currently my avatar picture if you want to see it.

* * *

><p><p>

It was several years later and Akari, now thirteen years old, sat at her desk in her study doing paperwork for her company. She was bored out of her mind when Haru knocked on the door.

" Come in Haru." she said.

" Lady Akari, I have a message from the queen." Replied Haru as he walked inside her study.

" Let me see it Haru." Akari demanded as she reached out her hand toward the Bit Beast and took the letter.

Akari grabbed an old fashioned like letter opener and sliced the envelope seal. She pulled the letter out and started to read it.

" Looks like the Queen's Dragon is needed Haru, let's go and make sure to let Claude get the limo ready." stated Akari as she got up from her chair and walked into the hall.

" May I ask what the Queen wants you to investigate this time?" asked Haru curiously as he pulled out his cell phone and followed after her.

" It seems that Voltaire is planning to take over the world and is using children to do his bidding." Akari explained to Haru. " It breaks the Queen's heart."

Akari went into her room and picked up her beyblade with Haru's beast form inside it and grabbed her launcher and went on her way back out down the hall that leads to the Parlor and out the front door with her chauffeur Claude waiting for her with the Limo.

" I hope those three stooges don't put my mansion into shambles." muttered Akari as she and Haru stepped inside the limo and went on their way into London.

By the three stooges, Akari had meant by her three new servants that goes by the names of Lorenzia, Ricardo, and Danny. Lorenzia, was all thumbs when it comes to handling stacks of dishes and was incredibly clumsy. Plus she had those abnormally large round eyeglasses that was cracked on one lens which often makes the poor maid mistake shoe polish for the banister cleaner. Next up is Ricardo, was an ex soldier for the British army and has a thing for explosions and is always trying to use his flamethrower to cook food. Finally there was Danny, who was part of some kind of occult group in which he tends to where a dark cloak and has white hair that covers his piercing red eyes and laughs creepily. His codename is Adze. He tends to accidentally kill off plants with too much weed killer and panics about it all of the time. The only person who seems tolerable is the steward of the Rose Manor is Parker, and old man who used to be the Rose Family's butler before they died. He now appears to be in a chibi form and drinks green tea and cheerily saying Ho, ho, ho.

While in London, Akari saw five boys about her age run into an alley chasing after someone who looked like Danny's older brother Cenotaph..

" Claude, stop the car." Akari said as the the limo jolted to a halt.

" Lady Rose!" Cried out Claude as she opened the door, jumped out and ran towards the alley with Haru following after her.

When she got there Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel were trapped by the mummy Bit Beast while the boy with the multi blue hair stood there trying surprised at the scene. Before he even thought of launching his blade, Akari launched hers first.

" Go Amphithere!" she cried." " I order you to attack with Rainbow Beam!"

Haru stood beside Akari with his eyes closed, his body glowing a gold aura and channeling his power to his beast form. The attack blinded the Mummy. It let go of the captured Bit Beasts and retreated back into its blade.

" I don't know why you are doing this Cenotaph, but what you did was unforgivable!" Akari yelled at the cloaked man.

Cenotaph growled and retreated into the shadows.

" Who are you guys?" asked Tyson suspiciously. " And how do you know that guy!"

Relax kid, I'm not your enemy." Akari said. " I'm Akari Rose the English World champion Blader and CEO of one of the the worlds famous Beyblading companies The Phantom Rose Company nice to meet you."

" I'm her friend and assistant Haru Nakamura." replied Haru.


	4. That Majestic, Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I only own Akari Rose, Haru, Phantom Rose Company, and the Phantom Beyblade.

* * *

><p><p>

After Haru and Akari introduced themselves the Bladebreakers introduced themselves to them.

" So you're the owner of Phantom Rose?" cried Kenny in surprise. " But you're the same age as Tyson!"

" If you must know I already finished college with a masters degree in business Kenny." said Akari.

Everyone except for Kai and Haru stared at Akari in shock.

" Feh! A child prodigy." said Kai smugly.

" How do know that guy?" asked Tyson changing the subject.

" He's my gardener's older brother." replied Akari.

" Really?" said Tyson.

" Uh huh." said Akari. " So you guys seem like foreigners are you on vacation here in London?"

" Not really Akari, we are actually on our way to the Beyblading Tournament in Russia." explained Kenny. " Although thanks to that old guy we talked to on the ship, we wasted six hours here and and got stranded.

" Is that so." said Akari. " Well Haru and I are heading to Russia tomorrow."

" Really? Then how about traveling together!" exclaimed Tyson. " So what do you say Akari? Haru?"

" Of course we'd love to." agreed Akari.

" Hey since you're the England's world champion beyblader Akari, do you know who that Robert kid is?" asked Tyson. " The lady at the English BBA headquarters said that he is one of Europe's world champion beybladers like you."

" Yes I know Robert." said Akari. " Quite well actually although I technically don't like the way he beyblades."

" Finally someone who agrees with me!" cried Tyson happily. " Back on that ship he destroyed all the amateur beybladers beyblades!"

Akari frowned at that comment.

" How very uncouth of Robert to do such a terrible thing!"

The next day at the subway station, the Bladebreakers, Akari, and Haru walked in to a train that looked as if it was deserted.

" Notice anything strange Haru?" Akari whispered to the Bit Beast.

" Yes the train seems deserted." Haru whispered back.

" Wow we have the whole train to ourselves!" cried Tyson excitedly as he plopped into one of the seats.

After about 10 minutes later Tyson, Kenny, and Max began watching an old cheesy film while Akari and Haru talked to Kai about new beyblading strategies and Ray, well he went to the restroom. A few minutes later Ray came back and said that no one was in the train but them. After that the train came to a halt.

" I'll check the Navigator's cabin." said Kai as he headed down the aisle.

Ray went to check on the driver. Several seconds later Ray returned and told them that their was no driver.

" Is this supposed to be some sort of practical joke guys?" asked Max.

" I didn't know Kai was able to make a joke at all." said Tyson.

Suddenly the lights went out.

" Good one huh guys." said Kai.

" Then what's happening?" asked Tyson.

" We're about to find out." said Akari as she and Haru began walking out of the train with the others trailing behind.

They went all the way to the front of the train where they were greeted by the Dark Bladers.

Hello boys, welcome to our favorite spot, the darkness!" said one of the Dark Bladers as the each appeared with their eyes glowing.

" Not again!" cried Tyson.

" Don't you guys ever give up?" asked Akari to the Dark Bladers.

" Stay out of this Akari Rose, this does not concern you or your friend!" yelled Cenotaph.

" Not a chance!" cried Akari angrily as she readied her beyblade and launcher.

" Go Amphithere!" she cried. " Attack with Flame Arrow!"


End file.
